1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates, generally, to article carriers. More particularly, the invention relates to a carrier having partitions or dividers between rows of articles. The invention has particular utility as a carrier for breakable articles such as glass bottles.
2. Background Information
A typical article portion has a top panel, a bottom panel, opposing side panels, and opposing end panels that enclose an article configuration. Known article carriers are believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings. The articles are jostled within the carrier and contact each other during transportation. Articles may suffer structural fatigue if they strike each other repeatedly, which may result in breaking, chipping, or otherwise damaging the articles, particularly glass bottles, during transportation. Furthermore, the mass and motion of the other articles within the carrier may cause the articles to strike each other with larger forces and increase the potential of breaking. Additionally, carrying heavy breakable articles such as glass bottles in these carriers may unevenly distribute lifting forces, may increase the jostling of the articles in the carrier, and may cause the handle to tear.
Applicant's invention provides an article carrier which is believed to constitute an improvement over the known art.